Degrassi (arc) Season 2
Degrassi season 2 is the second season of the newest installment in the Degrassi franchise set to debut in summer 2011. Like the previous season, in summer it will air every night at 9:00 on TeenNick and Muchmusic simultaneously, and weekly throughout the 2011-2012 school year. The season's summer event, called Now or Never, will begin in *April 2009, with the kids returning from spring break, and will end with the graduation of the seniors. The weekly episodes, New Beginnings, will be retconned to depict the fall 2011 semester. Keke Palmer will be singing her song "One You Call" in the premiere, and the DJ's who appeared in the second season of The Next Generation ''(Girls Just Wanna Have Fun) are going to appear as well. The entire season will contain 45 episodes, one of which was filmed in the autumn of 2010. The new theme song has incorporated the uniforms into the sequence as well. Marisol Lewis, who was a guest star in the first season, is now upgraded to a regular character, while 3 new characters have been added to the cast: unique media whore Imogen Moreno, heartthrob Jake Martin, and athletic Katie Matlin. Mo Mashkour will also be upgraded to a recurring character. *There are some errors in the show mentioning things that happen after the year 2009, so for the second half of the season the writers retconned the show to the current year to depict more modern issues for viewers. On the next episode of Degrassi Season 2 (New Beginnings) Smash Into You: Adam has a secret admirer; Alli considers taking back Dave, but Jacinta interrupts; Marisol is suspicious of Mo's motives. Don't miss these episodes tonight at 9:00 ET on TeenNick and MuchMusic! Trailers: Now or Never theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=591Wbh848PA﻿ Episodes: In summer 2011, the episodes will be Monday-Thursday at 9:00 PM for seven straight weeks and 28 episodes (just barely longer than the last summer event). The tagline of the summer Degrassi block will be "Now or Never", with the summer daily finale being 1 hour long. The premiere was originally called "Boom Boom Pow". '''Degrassi, Now or Never:' 'The kids return from spring break, and as the school year starts to come to a close, they realize that it is their last chance to find love. So it's now or never...especially when the next moment may be your last. ' Spring Fever: Boom Boom Pow- Bianca competes in a dance to win tickets to a Keke Palmer concert for her and Drew, who are getting closer despite his mom keeping him on a tight leash. Also, Sav is depressed over his breakup with Holly J.; and Fiona becomes infatuated with someone else, while danger approaches Bianca and Drew. LoveGame- Eli is taking his breakup with Clare too well, so she gets interested in someone new. And Jenna and K.C. struggle with raising baby Tyson. What's My Age Again?- Drew gets a restraining order against Vince; Anya turns 18 and she is excited to be with Dr. Chris. And Connor develops an unhealthy obsession, while K.C. searches for a job. Idioteque- Drew considers breaking it off with Bianca due to complications with Anson. Also, Anya hooks up with Owen; and Wesley distances himself from Connor when he discovers what he is doing. Cry Me a River (parts 1&2)- Dave and Adam have complications hosting a radio show at Degrassi due to Dave's transphobia; Dave feels censored due to the school's backlash against his comments on transgender people. Also, Eli seeks out Imogen to help him sort through his feelings for Clare. Dirt Off Your Shoulder (parts 1&2)- Eli has trouble writing the school play, and someone new comes along to help him; Riley has trouble choosing between his family and Zane. And KC begins an affair with Marisol. Paper Planes (parts 1&2)- Anya searches for an escape from all of her problems; Fiona realizes that she and Charlie should get to know each other better; Connor gets found out. Should've Said No (parts 1&2)- Clare can't deal with the fact that Jake doesn't do relationships; Drew considers returning to his old school, but Adam is torn; Alli gets close to Dave. U Don't Know (parts 1&2)- Holly J. needs a kidney donation, and discovers a shocking secret in the process; Imogen wants to get close to Eli; Dave takes an interest in Katie. Lose Yourself (parts 1&2)- When Jenna gets tired of parenting, her and K.C. get a visit from Child Services. Also, Clare worries for Jake's safety due to Eli's manipulations; and Sav gets to know Ms. Oh better. Mr. Brightside (parts 1&2)- Drew enlists in fighting training to keep him safe; Alli wants her parents to give their blessing to her and Dave; Extraordinary Machine (parts 1&2)- Eli and Imogen connect when he's off his meds, but what if he only wants Clare? And Sav puts out flyers for a new band. Drop it Like It's Hot (parts 1&2)- Alli has to break the news to Dave about their summer apart, and plans a special gambling night for them; Wes tries to impress Hannah; Imogen befriends Bianca. Don't Panic (parts 1&2)- Katie and Marisol compete over Drew; Eli finds out that he is bipolar; rumors spread about Sav and Ms. Oh. Take a Bow (parts 1&2)- The seniors prepare for graduation and finals. Dead and Gone (parts 1&2)- The prom turns dangerous when an armed intruder brings a gun...and relationships will never be the same. Bleeding Love (parts 1&2)- Underneath it All (parts 1&2)- Characters: Archibald "Archie" Simpson- The principal of Degrassi, Spike's husband, and Emma's stepfather. He still goes by his high school nickname of Snake. Winnie Oh- The new Media Immersions teacher. Holly J. Sinclair- A queen bee and best friend of Fiona. Mohammed Mashkour (NEW)- An overweight 12th grader with a passion for music and a crush on Alli; he is one of Sav's friends. Fiona Coyne- A lesbian fashionista who has feelings for her friend Holly J. Anya MacPherson- A supportive friend of Holly J., Fiona, Riley and Zane who is on the Powersquad. Savtaj "Sav" Bhandari- Anya's ex-boyfriend who used to date Holly J.; he is in a band. Chantay Black- The Powersquad captain who loves gossip. She will coach Powersquad after graduating. Zane Park- Riley's sweet and smart boyfriend. Riley Stavros- A recently out gay football QB1. Bianca DeSousa- The school slut who loves drinking, drugs and boys. Andrew Torres- Bianca's jock boyfriend who used to date Alli. Elijah "Eli" Goldsworthy- Clare's emo ex-boyfriend who has a lot of secrets. Jake Martin (NEW)- An old childhood friend of Clare's whose parents want him to date her. Katie Matlin (NEW)- An athletic girl who clams up when conversation shifts to love. Imogen Moreno (NEW)- A very unique girl with one big secret. Marisol Lewis (NEW)- Katie's longtime BFF who is interested in K.C. Owen Milligan- The homophobic school bully who loves girls. Mark Fitzgerald- The school bully who had a heated feud with Eli. Clare Edwards- An evangelical Christian girl looking for new love. Allia Bhandari- Clare's BFF who was once Degrassi's school slut. Adam Torres- An FTM transgender who really wants a successful relationship with a girl; Drew's stepbrother Connor Deslauriers- Snake's godson who has Asperger's syndrome. David Turner- A nerdy boy looking for attention. Wesley Betenkamp- Dave and Connor's close friend. Kirk Cameron Guthrie- A fun-loving teen dad. Jenna Middleton- A teen mom famed for being a boyfriend stealer; good friend of Alli's. Sadie Rowland (NEW)- Dave's athletic girlfriend. Jessica Martello (NEW)- a fun and cute ninth grader who has the attention of many Degrassi boys. Maya Matlin (NEW)- Katie's artistic younger sister trying to break free of her sister's image. Angie Jeremiah- Craig's little sister who returns to Degrassi for ninth grade. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Canadian Soap Operas